More In Common Than We Thought
by sonamyfan242
Summary: What happens what two pegasi, a newcomer to Ponyville and a current resident of Ponyville, who hate each other's guts gets trapped with them. Something magical. Rainbow Dash X OC. Mirrored from my account of FIMfiction(dot)net.
1. Visitors in Ponyville

Everything from FIMfiction will be the same.

Hello everypony! Time for the fourth fic in progress. I know a few of you are going to hate it if I shipped myself with Rainbow Dash. That doesn't mean that it's going to be in all stories. Only in 'What if' stories, such as this. If you're still confused, tell me in the comments and I'll explain. Let's get this story started!

* * *

A blue blur streaks across the sky at an alarming rate, passing over the Everfree Forest. Two unicorns then ran out of the forest, following the blue blur. Suddenly, the blur went near the ground and came to a instant stop. A figure took the place of the now disappeared blur. The figure seemed to be a blue pegasus colt with emerald green eyes, a dark blue mane and tail, and a single yellow lightning bolt as a cutie mark. He looked like he was about 20 years old give or take a year.

"So this is Ponyville," the blue pegasus said, looking at the small town from one of the high hills that were in the town's outskirts. "My cousin picked a good place for him- Wait is that a cloud house?"

The blue pegasus had spotted a large cloud house, not very far from the busier part of town.

"What is a cloud house doing all the way out here?" the blue pegasus wondered.

Cloud house were usually in pegasi towns and cities, like Cloudsdale or Las Pegasus.

"That's Ponyville?" a voice asked. "It's actually a little bigger than I expected it to be."

The voice came from a black unicorn colt with blood red eyes, a violet and blue mane and tail, blue flame patterns on his hooves, and his cutie mark was a blue flame that surrounded a heart with a dagger through it. He seemed looked about the same age as the blue pegasus.

The other unicorn was a blood red unicorn colt with gray eyes (which were barely ever seen), a black and silver mane and tail, a blindfold that was around his neck, and his cutie mark was a blue soundwave in the shape of headphones. He also looked to be about the pegasus' age as well.

"Swift, your cousin moved to a good town," the crimson unicorn said, looking at the blue pegasus.

Swift Whooves was blue pegasus' full name. He was pretty laid-back, smart, and kind, but is competitive and a little cocky at times. He also had a short temper sometimes. Being a part of Dr. Whooves family tree, he had the power to manipulate time to an extent. Also, since he was from the pegasus branch, he has power over wind. The only problem is that he has no clue how to use his powers. The only time his powers worked was when he was in danger once, but it was to only time. Swift is pretty fast, faster than most pegasi are. With him was his friends, Dark and Chrome.

Dark Flames was the black unicorn colt. He was also laid-back, but had a shorter temper than Swift. He is an advanced magic user, but he usually uses fire magic. When he's angry, he eyes looks like Nightmare Moon's.

Chromatic Reverb was the red unicorn colt. He's extremely laid-back and usually his temper won't explode unless if somepony hits him. He mainly uses sound magic. The blindfold that he has is surrounded by mystery.

"So, why did Dr. Whooves move anyway?" Dark asked.

"Well, he said it was too noisy in Fillydelphia for him to study," Swift answered, remembering what his cousin told him.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Chrome asked, beginning to walk towards Ponyville. "Let's go!"

"I'll see you guys at my cousin's house!" Swift yelled, already flying off at top speed.

Many ponies saw the blue blur go across the sky. They were a little surprised. The only pony they've seen fly that fast was Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile, Swift was moving at breakneck speeds. He was to see his cousin since in had been 3 years since a had visited him. However, what he didn't notice was that there a rainbow colored streak moving at the same speed and it was coming directly at him. In fact, he had closed his eyes for a few seconds, since the wind pressure was starting to burn his eyes, and when he opened them, it was too late. He crashed into another pony that had did same thing he did moments before the collision. Both pegasi fell to the ground with a loud thud. Swift had held his head and groaned in pain.

"Hey, what's the big ide-" Swift stopped when he heard the voice of a female pegasus say the same exact thing he did.

He turned around to see a angry cyan pegasus mare with violet red eyes, a rainbow colored mane and tail, and cloud with a lightning bolt colored red, yellow, and blue as a cutie mark. She looked to be near his age.

"Watch where your going buster!" She yelled angrily, rubbing her head.

"You should do the same," Swift calmly returned.

The rainbow maned pegasus looked at him with more anger. Her expression softened a little, knowing that he wasn't from Ponyville.

"Who are you?" the pegasus asked. "Never seen you around Ponyville before."

"Swift Whooves," he responded easily. "I'm from Fillydelphia. What about you? What's your name?"

The rainbow maned pegasus looked insulted.

"I'm Rainbow Dash," the rainbow maned pegasus began. "You know, only the fastest pony in all of Equestria!"

Swift rolled his eyes.

"Sure you are," Swift said. "If you are so fast, then why didn't you get out of my way?"

"You shouldn't have ran into me!" Rainbow Dash yelled, glaring at the blue pegasus.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this," Swift said, spreading his wings before flying up and taking off like a shot.

"HEY!" Rainbow yelled as she saw him fly away at a speed that could actually rival her's.

She only looked at the blue streak trail that he left.

"Who does he think he is?" Rainbow grumbled angrily, spreading her wings and flying toward her cloud house.

This sparked a rivalry and an obvious grudge between the two. They hate the others guts more than anything. But what they know that the anger between them would be the thing that would bring them closer...

* * *

I know that this is a little bit of a cliffhanger but I want get this chapter up. I was going to make it longer but if I added anything else, it might spoil something later. Anyways, see you later everypony!


	2. When A Competition Goes Horribly Wrong…

Hey everypony, it's time for the next chapter. I'm not going to waste anymore time, so let's go!

* * *

Ever since Swift and Rainbow met, they hated each other. They would argue, glare at each other, and they even tried to see who was better by having small competitions. Needless to say, they always tied. However, for some reason they felt something besides anger when they looked into each other's eyes. They didn't know what it mean, but they always tried to pushed it out of their mind.

On this particular day, they were at Ghastly Gorge, where Rainbow Dash issued the race for her pet. It was three times as dangerous as it was last time. There were more quarray eels living there, rockfalls could happen with just one little whispered word, the canyon was deeper, and the walls were more enclosed.

"First one out of the canyon wins," Swift said to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow looked at the canyon with something she never has on her face: fear. It was a lot more dangerous then she remembered and she had a feeling something bad would happen. Swift saw this and a cocky smirk grew on his face.

"What's the matter, Rainbow Crash?" Swift taunted. "Scared?"

Swift didn't really mean to make fun of her, but when he's cocky, his mind can't stop his mouth from saying these things.

Rainbow glared him.

"You wish!" Rainbow retaliated, ready to launch herself into the canyon.

Swift got into position as well and started counting down.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"GO!"

Both pegasi shot off in at amazing speeds. Everything was just a blur as they passed through canyon. However, when they got to the eels, they could hardly see them. They had gotten a lot faster than the last time Rainbow Dash had gone through Ghastly Gorge. To make matters worse, the sound of them cutting through the air was loud enough to start a rockfall. Swift was able to see that Rainbow was fixing to be crushed as multiple rocks and boulders began to fall in Rainbow's path. Swift knew she wouldn't be able to dodge them, not even with her speed.

Swift made quick u-turn and tackled Rainbow Dash into a cave right before one of the boulders crushed her. Swift wasn't as lucky, as his wing was grazed by one of the rocks. The only entrance closed in behind them. There was a few small gaps that light come through, but none of them were even close enough to let anything in or out. They were trapped.

"What did you do that for?!" Rainbow asked angrily.

"You were about to be crushed!" Swift answered back. "Is that how you thank someone that just saved your life?!"

"I didn't ask you to save me!" Rainbow retaliated.

She then saw a small cringe from Swift saw he looked at his left wing.

"What's wrong…with…you?" Rainbow's eyes wided as she saw Swift's wing.

Even though it was one rock that grazed him, it left a large gash on his wing. Luckily, it wasn't deep enough to make it start bleeding. One hard hit, like if it was punched by a hoof, it would probably open the gash.

"Oh my gosh," Rainbow said, getting a closer look his wing.

"This was from saving you, Rainbow," Swift grumbled.

"Why would you sacrifice your wing to save me?" Rainbow asked in a much more softer tone.

Swift expression softened. He wasn't angry anymore, but he was sad. Flashbacks of what happened in the past appeared in his memories.

Rainbow saw this and was slightly confused.

"Because..." Swift said with a lump in his throat.

Swift tried to calm down. The lump disappeared enough for him to talk after about five minutes.

"Because, I didn't want you to die," Swift said, pausing for a moment. "Like my mother."

Rainbow eyes widened in surprise as she gasped. Now she knew why he saved her and it took him so long to explain why. She saw the sorrow and anguish on his face disappear. He seemed to mutter something. She listened closer.

"I have to be strong for my mother," he muttered to himself. "I promised her I would be."

Swift looked at her worried expression. He looked directly into her eyes and Rainbow looked into his. The mysterious feelings that appeared whenever they looked at the other's eyes came back, even stronger. Swift winced again, obviously because of his wing. He was smart enough to bring at least a long piece of cloth, which was hidden in his left wing's feathers. He was going to put it on, just in case the gash opened.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" Rainbow asked, knowing that Swift would have trouble.

Swift hesitated for a moment, but nodded his head. He unfolded his wings carefully as Rainbow Dash walked towards the injured wing. She carefully wrapped it around the wing and tying it at the end. She stood back as Swift stretched the injured wing before folding it, letting it rest at his side.

"Thanks," Swift said before turning toward the blocked entrance.

They still didn't like each other, but they didn't quite hate each other either...well, not anymore. They didn't know why they were having these strange feelings whenever they looked into the other's eyes. However, they knew one thing, they had to get out of this cave somehow. They just stood there in silence, not really wanting to talk anymore.

Meanwhile, Dr. Whooves was starting to worry about his cousin. He said that it wouldn't take very long, but at this point the sun was starting to go down.

"He should've been back by now," Dr. Whooves said, pacing back and forth.

Dark and Chrome had tried their best to calm down Dr. Whooves, but to no avail.

"Where did he say he was going to race Rainbow Dash at again?" Dr. Whooves asked worriedly.

"He said that they were racing at Ghastly Gorge," Chrome answered. "Why? Is there something bad about it?"

At the mentioning of the area, Dr. Whooves froze and his eyes widened.

"We need to go to Ghastly Gorge, now!" Dr. Whooves said frantically.

"Why? What's so dangerous?" Dark asked.

"Swift has no clue how many quarray eels are there!" Dr. Whooves answered quickly. "Not to mention all of the dangerous rockfalls that could happen!"

Dark and Chrome let out a small chuckle.

"Doc, no offense, but it would take more than a few quarray eels to catch Swift," Dark reassured Dr. Whooves, with a confident smirk. "And it take more than a few rockfall to smash him."

Dr. Whooves looked at the two unicorns with anger in his eyes. They both took a step back.

"We're talking about nearly a million quarray eels and rockfalls all over the gorge that start if you even whisper," Dr. Whooves snarled in anger. "And the gorge itself has barely enough room for both of them to maneuver around the eels and the rockfalls."

Dark's smirk immediately disappeared.

"Now, come on!" Dr. Whooves yelled at the two unicorns again. "We don't have anytime to waste!"

Dark and Chrome didn't even respond back. They followed Dr. Whooves as he galloped as fast as he could out of his house and toward Ghastly Gorge. Dr. Whooves didn't even bothered to ask either of them to warp all three of them to Ghastly Gorge because they didn't know what it looked like. He already knew that unicorns can't warp to some place they couldn't see. All they could do was run there and hope it wasn't too late.

* * *

Okay, if you're wondering why Dr. Whooves is extremely worried about Swift, and when I say worried I'm mean as worried as if he was his father, you will find that out in the next chapter. Anyways, I thank anypony who actually is still reading and decided to give this story a chance. Later guys!


	3. …Confessions Are Made…

Hey guys! I'm back to write another chapter after reading the longest fimfic I have in favorites; Sonic: Friendship is Eternal. Despite the punctuation errors, the fic is pretty damn good. Anyways, let's not wait anymore time! Here we go!

* * *

Swift and Rainbow were in that cave for Celestia knows how long, just sitting and saying nothing. The silence was driving them mad in their minds. It was too quiet, like they were in a room with no windows, no entrance, and no exit. However, this did let them think about the past, right back to when they first met.

"Hey-" they both said exactly at the same time.

"You go first," the both said, once again at the same time.

"Swift, you go first," Rainbow said quicky, before they awkwardly say the same thing again.

Swift gave a nod.

"Rainbow, I'm sorry for crashing into you," Swift apologized.

"No, if anypony's sorry, it's me," Rainbow replied. "If I was paying attention to where was going, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"No, I'm the one that wasn't paying attention," Swift responded.

They paused for a moment as a relization made them a laugh a little.

"Both of us didn't pay attention, did we?" Rainbow asked, giggling slightly.

"No, we didn't," Swift answered, chuckling.

There was just something about that little moment between them that made their heart feel like there was a part of a weight lifted from their heart. They knew it because both of them felt a uncomfortable heat rise to their face when they heard the others laugh. When they finally stopped laughing, they smiled at the other. If there was more light, they would be able to see a deep blush on the other's face.

"I seriously thought you were just a extremely cocky pegasus!" Swift confessed, before laughing slightly. "Boy, was I wrong!"

"I thought you were some jerk who liked to pick on other ponies just for kicks!" Rainbow laughed.

Swift walked up next to her.

"Well you were way off on that one," Swift chuckled. "And to be fair, I didn't really pick on you. I don't do that sort of stuff."

"Really?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, actually I hate ponies who do that," Swift answered.

"Same here," Rainbow replied, smiling.

Swift then thought for a second. Ever since he met Rainbow, he thought she looked somewhat familiar.

"Hey, where did you go to school at?" Swift asked, trying to see if his guess is correct.

Rainbow looked at him with raised brow.

"Cloudsdale," Rainbow answered.

"Same here!" Swift exclaimed with a smile.

Rainbow was a little surprised.

"Wait, did you drop out?" Swift asked.

Rainbow nodded, her eyes widening.

Swift's eyes widened as well.

"Now I know why you looked so familiar when we met!" Swift exclaimed. "You were the pony who did the Sonic Rainboom!"

Rainbow Dash gasped as she her memories of that day replayed in her mind. She remembered seeing a blue pegasus with emerald green eyes and a dark blue mane stick out in the audience of her race for Fluttershy's honor.

"Oh... my... gosh," Rainbow said in shock.

"I know right?" Swift asked, surprised. "It's crazy!"

The two stood in silence to let this news sink in. The silence was broken by a sound of chattering teeth. Swift looked at Rainbow to see her shaking. Swift looked outside to see that night had fallen, moonlight shining through the cracks. A cold breeze of wind hit his a body and he shivered. It was obviously starting to get colder as it got later into the night.

'Lovely, now it's freezing in here,' Swift thought sarcastically.

Swift looked back over at Rainbow to see her curled into a ball, shaking. Her coat, mane, and tail had started to grow pale and her eyes were dull. Swift soon started to feel the effects of the cold night.

"R-R-Rainbow?" Swift said with his teeth chattering.

Rainbow looked at him and saw that he was in the same condition except he wasn't curled up.

"There is one thing we can t-try to do to keep warm," Swift said, teeth still chattering. "But, I'm n-not really for it a-and I kn-know you'll be against it."

"T-tell me anyw-ways," Rainbow replied.

Swift whispered in her ear and she immediately jumped up.

"No, no, no, no!" Rainbow exclaimed. "I'm not cuddling with anypony!"

Another breeze hit her coat and made her change her mind.

"Okay, fine!" Rainbow yelled, her forehooves going around Swift's neck. "But don't take this the wrong way!"

"I was about to say the same thing," Swift said.

Swift let his forehooves wrap around Rainbow. They laid in their embrace, keeping the warm. Their faces were dangerously close. In fact, they could feel each other's warm breath on their face. The moonlight illuminated the area where the two pegasi were embraced and now they could see the other's face. Both of them were blushing a deep red as feelings that were locked deep down inside their heart were trying to escape. They held it back for as long as they could. Their hearts were racing a mile a minute as they were failing to keep their feelings locked down.

The lock that held those feelings broke. Feelings that were locked down deep inside when they first saw each other at Cloudsdale were finally released. However, before the feelings could be truly released, they had to confess to the other their feelings that they had since they had first seen each other.

"Hey, Rainbow," Swift whispered in Rainbow's ear.

"Yes Swift?" she whispered back.

"I-I need to say something," Swift told her, nervously. "But, it might take a while. Just warning you."

"I guess I can wait," Rainbow said with a smile, now listening to him with interest.

"Well, where should I start?" Swift asked, looking back at his past. "When I first saw you, there really wasn't any feelings that I noticed, but I felt something in my heart. Whenever I saw you, I felt my heartbeat speed up and I was so nervous. I didn't know why though. When you left, I was extremely sad but I never knew why. And now after, like 10 years, I see you again and we started this stupid rivalry between us."

"Yeah, it was pretty stupid, wasn't it?" Rainbow asked, blushing at the memory of them acting childish.

"Yes, it was," Swift agreed chuckling. "Anyways, I've been visiting you everyday to prove who's better. I asked myself why back then when I thought I was the best out of the both of us. Tonight, I've learned three things. First off, we are both equal in skill. Second, this rivalry needs to end. Third and most importantly, I-I'm in love with you Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow wasn't able to say anything. In fact, she couldn't if she tried. She was being kissed by Swift...

* * *

CLIFFHANGER ALERT! CLIFFHANGER ALERT! I'm sorry, but that is the perfect place to put a cliffhanger. Next chapter might be up this weekend or tommorrow. *Yawn* Good night everypony.


	4. …And The Two Become Closer Than Ever

Alrighty! Welcome to Chapter 4 of this fic! This is going to start out with Dr. Whooves, Dark Flames, and Chromatic Reverb arriving to Ghastly Gorge at night. I'm quite surprised that there's no negative feedback yet in the comments. I thought you all would hate the fact that I'm writing a RainbowXOC fic. If not, I guess I'm writing the fic well. Anyways, let's get this started.

* * *

"Be careful and stay quiet," Dr. Whooves whispered extremely quietly. "The quarray eels are heavy sleepers, but if one wakes up, all the others will. Plus, we have to worry about rockfalls."

Dark and Chrome nodded. All three of them knew that the risk for rockfalls were brought down a little, since Swift and Rainbow zipped through earlier, but they weren't taking any chances. The three ponies started their trek through the gorge, moving quickly but carefully. The only thing they could hear was their own hoofsteps. The quarray eels were surprisingly silent, as no snoring was heard from their caves.

"If anything, Swift would've saved or been save by Rainbow Dash and would probably be stuck in a cave," Dr. Whooves infered, still whispering.

"Why do you say that, Doc?" Dark asked, also whispering.

"Well, I know Rainbow Dash won't let anypony die, no matter if she hates the pony or not," Dr. Whooves answered. "I know Swift wouldn't let anypony die because of his instincts that he inherited from his mother. If he sees somepony in danger, they almost instantly kick in and he pushes himself to save them."

"Speaking of which, where is Swift's parents?" Chrome asked.

"... Dead," Dr. Whooves answered with some obvious hesitation.

The two unicorn only stopped in shock.

"I know nothing about his mother's death besides that she was murdered," Dr. Whooves whispered. "His father died of a diesease within the same month as when his mother died. I substituted as Swift's father. I was just 27 that faithful day, when Swift's custody was given over to me by his father. Swift was barely even 4 when both the incidents happened. But, Swift know more about this than I do, since he witnessed both deaths of his morher and father. Maybe, you can ask him about it."

Both unicorns were still in shock, but they had to put that out of their mind until they found Swift and Rainbow.

Meanwhile back in the cave, Swift had pulled away from Rainbow, who's mouth was agape and her face was blushed a deep red. Rainbow couldn't believe he just kissed her. Rainbow did her initial reaction if something like that would happen to her. Swift was knocked on his back by the force of Rainbow slamming her hoof in his stomach. The impact knocked all the air out of him.

"Ow, what the hay was that for?!" Swift asked when he finally could breath.

"Sorry, I hit you a little harder than I meant to, but that was for kissing me without asking!" Rainbow responded angrily.

Swift looked at Rainbow face. She was still blushing, but she looked furious. Then, that same look was replaced with a soft smile. Her brows weren't furrowed in anger anymore and her eyes were now half-lidded.

'Huh?' Swift thought in confusion as he got back up.

He was easily pushed right back back down, since he was still a little dazed from Rainbow hitting him.

"And this is me taking it right back," Rainbow said, as she kissed him.

Swift's pain seemed to disappear once their lips made contact again. Both of them closed their eyes as the kiss went on. The world seem to disappear the longer they stayed like this. Unfortunately for them, they had to pull away for air.

"What was I gonna' say before you kissed me was that I love you too, Swift," Rainbow Dash confessed, nuzzling Swift.

Swift let a deep chuckle as he smiled and stroked her mane with his hoof. They were in this embrace for a very long time. Then, something odd happened to the cave. Crystals hidden in the cave started glowing brightly, like it was to show their location.

"Whoa," both pegasi said in awe.

What they both didn't realize was this was activated by their own confessions.

"How do you suppose that happened?" Swift asked.

"I don't kn-know," Rainbow answered, feeling a chill hit her coat.

Swift let Rainbow wrap her forehooves around his neck again, smiling at her. They then noticed the crystals glow brighter. They blushed as they realized why crystals were glowing so brightly.

"The reason why those are glowing is because-," Rainbow began before letting out a quiet gasp.

"Because we're in love," Swift said, finishing Rainbow's sentence.

Meanwhile with Dr. Whooves and the others, they were just about to pass the cave where Swift and Rainbow were trapped in, until a small beam of light hit Chrome's eyes.

"Ow, what the hay?" Chrome said quietly, looking to where the light came from.

He went over and saw the two pegasi in an embrace. He would've smiled at the sight if they didn't need help.

"Hey guys, I found them!" Chrome yelled in a hushed whisper.

When he saw them come running he looked back at the two pegasi.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Chrome whispered loudly into the cave.

Both pegasi looked at the blocked entrance to see that Chrome was there looking at them with a smirk.

"Chrome!" Swift yelled happily.

"Swift, ya there?" Dark asked, peering into one of the open gaps.

"Thank Celestia you two are alright!" Dr. Whooves exclaimed, relieved.

"Well it looks like the rescue team is here, finally," Swift said in mock disapointment.

Chrome then casted a anti-sound barrier around the cave entance, so Dark could levitate the rocks out of the way. Swift and Rainbow walked out of the cave. Swift had took the cloth on his wing off, while the entrance was being unblocked. Not very much was said between the five ponies. They were tired and decided it was time to leave. Dark teleported all five of them of the gorge.

Later on that night, Swift was lost in his thoughts. He was just blankly looking into the starry skies.

"What are you still doing up?" a voice yawned.

He turned around to see Rainbow Dash standing behind him. He had offered to escort Rainbow home and she decided to accept the offer.

"Nothing much," Swift answered. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Rainbow asked, walking next to him.

"Just thinking about today," Swift replied. "How we probably wouldn't be together if we didn't get trapped in that cave."

Rainbow kissed his cheek.

"Well you can do more thinking about that some other time," Rainbow said tiredly. "It's pretty late and you need to get some rest."

Swift nodded. Rainbow had let him sleep at her house, since he had no place of his own. The two pegasi went back in the house to rest up for tommorrow...

* * *

I just now realized how freaking cheezy and cliched this chapter sounds. I'm not going to go back and change it though. This might be one of my shortest chapters, I don't know. Anyways, peace out everypony! See you in the next chapter!


	5. Meeting Some New Friends

Welcome to the next chapter everypony! I want to thank everypony that likes this story and I hope I'm not disappointing you guys. Also, thank you for giving this story a chance. Did anypony get that reference or what show I referenced in chapters 2, 3, and 4? I know somepony did. I will delete your comment if you tell them, Nightfire. Anyways, let's start this chapter!

* * *

A blue blur streaked across the sky, followed by a rainbow colored blur. It was Swift and Rainbow Dash racing each other again. However, they were just racing each other for fun. In fact, if anypony could see their faces at that moment, they would see both of them smiling and laughing. This was the obvious result of them being stuck in a cave in Ghastly Gorge, which happened a week ago. They were in love and they couldn't deny it even if they had a choice to.

"Come on RD!" Swift laughed, looking back at the rainbow maned pegasus trailing closely behind him. "I thought you were faster!"

Rainbow Dash passed Swift in flash. Swift had accidentally slowed down when he looked back at Rainbow.

"As you were saying, Swift?!" Rainbow laughed, taunting the dazed blue pegasus.

Swift then sped towards Rainbow. It didn't take him long to catch up to her. Rainbow's cloud house was in view and it was the finish line. Although Swift was quickly catching up to her, Rainbow was near her house. Swift suddenly got a quick boost of speed, making both him and Rainbow tie at the last second.

"We tied again!" Swift laughed.

"I will never know how you always get a sudden boost at the end of our races," Rainbow said, smirking. "So, do you want to come in?"

"I can't today, Rainbow," Swift answered with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "I'm sorry, I have to train today."

Swift was being trained to control his powers. Since he happened to be part of Dr. Whooves family and was a pegasus, he had powers over wind and he could control time to an extent. Luckily, Dr. Whooves has the same powers as him, so he is training Swift.

"Oh," Rainbow said, now frowning in disappointment.

Swift went over and gave Rainbow a hug and a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I know you're disappointed, but I have to train in case if something bad happens," Swift explained in a soft voice. "If you want me to, I'll visit you when I'm done for today, okay?"

Hearing that Swift would visit her later made Rainbow smile a little.

"Thanks Swift," Rainbow replied, nuzzling Swift a little.

"I would anything for a beautiful mare like you," Swift responded, nuzzling her back.

Rainbow couldn't help but blush at his compliment. She gave Swift a kiss and they said their goodbyes.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" a familiar voice called from below. "Who was that pony up their with ya?!"

Rainbow looked at the ground and saw her five best friends waiting for her. Applejack (who was calling her), Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie. Rainbow flew down to meet them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Rainbow asked.

"Where have you been all week?" Twilight asked with a slightly worried voice.

"I would've usually seen you flying over my boutique at least five times by now," Rarity said.

"You didn't get yer apples for the week," Applejack added.

"You usually would've had me watch over Tank at least one time this week," Fluttershy said.

"We would've pulled a ton of pranks by now," Pinkie also added.

"And you haven't picked up your new copy of 'The Adventures of Daring Do' at all this week," Twilight added to the addendum. "Where have you been all week and who was the pony that just left?"

Rainbow didn't know that they were that worried about her. She knew that she probably should've expected this.

"Girls, calm down," Rainbow started. "Nothing bad happened to me. The pony that just left was Swift."

Fluttershy then had a surprised look on her face.

"You mean Swift Whooves from our school?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow nodded.

"It's been forever since then," Fluttershy smiled, remembering the past.

"You both know him?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, he was the scholar of our class, but he wasn't a push over in sports either," Rainbow Dash answered.

"Well, he actually graduated early because he was so smart," Fluttershy explained, recalling her past. "He graduated about a month after you left, but he decided to stay behind to help tutor some other ponies. He also acted sort of like a guardian. He would break up a lot of fights without using violence and we were friends until I graduated. After that he said that he would travel the world."

The other four were intrigued about Rainbow and Fluttershy's old friend.

"Then there was when we started school," Rainbow added. "He was so quiet and depressed all the time. He just wanted to be all by himself. I know why he was like that, too."

Fluttershy was surprised. Even she didn't know why Swift was so distant from everypony else when they started school.

"It's because he lost his parents when he was four," Rainbow said.

The others gasped.

"Oh my stars," was all Applejack could say.

After a few minutes of silence, Twilight then thought of something.

"I have a feeling that Swift didn't tell you that during school, otherwise Fluttershy would probably know," Twilight explained. "Just when did he tell you?"

'Oh, horseapples,' Rainbow Dash thought in frustration.

Twilight saw her expression and smirked, knowing that Rainbow couldn't get out of this situation.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you hiding?" Twilight asked, sounding a little smug.

"Fine, you got me," Rainbow said. "I'll tell you."

Rainbow Dash then proceeded to tell her friends about the events from where she met him in Ponyville and everything else until now. It didn't help that she started blushing when explained what happened in the cave.

When she finally finished, her friends were shocked from all of the information. They were happy that Rainbow was in love though, especially Rarity.

"Darling, we just have to meet him!" Rarity exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"He's training with Dr. Whooves just outside of Ponyville," Rainbow answered. "I'm the only one that know where though. Are you all sure you want to meet him?"

"Are you kiddin' sugarcube?" Applejack asked. "We would love to meet him."

"I want to see these 'powers' he has," Twilight answered, not believing the whole concept of aerokinesis.

"I want to see how much he's grown," Fluttershy answered. "It's been so long since I last saw him."

Rainbow covered Pinkie's mouth with her hoof, since she already knew what her answer would be. She led them to the where Swift was training at.

When they got there, they could see a blue pegasus standing in front a completely pitch black pony with no mane or tail.

"There he is, the blue pegasus," Rainbow said, pointing at the cerulean pegasus.

"What is with that mane?" Rarity asked in disgust. "He really needs to get that trimmed."

"Just watch," Rainbow replied.

Rarity turned back to where Swift was. They saw a giant boulder crush him, which made everypony but Rainbow gasp.

"Keep watching," Rainbow said with smirk.

The next thing that they saw was a blue streak that slammed into the pitch black pony. The blur stopped moving, revealing Swift, who had landed on the ground. Everypony but Rainbow gasped again.

"Sirrocco!" Swift yelled, unfolding his wings.

Suddenly, a white ball of energy appeared, floating near his left wing. He then flapped his wing, as if he was using it to toss something foward. The energy ball then flew towards the pitch black pony. It hit right on the mark, as it exploded on contact. However, a mini tornado appeared from the explosion, but instead of the throwing the pony up, it slammed him into the ground. The pitch black pony then disappeared.

"Well done, Swift," Dr. Whooves said, smiling. "You learning a lot faster than I thought. Training shall end early today."

"Really?" Swift asked, smiling.

"You've earned it for learning quickly," Dr. Whooves answered. "Time Control takes a lot of concentration and energy. If the training started today or tommorrow, you're risking permanently damaging your wings or legs, which is why you're getting two days off from training."

"Thanks!" Swift exclaimed.

"Just make sure you're here in two days," Dr. Whooves said.

"Don't worry, I will," Swift said, reasuring his cousin. "Later!"

Swift then walked a few steps before stopping.

"By the way, Rainbow you can quit hiding now," Swift said with a smirk, looking at the rainbow maned pegasus' location.

Rainbow was surprised that he knew where she was. She flew out from her hiding spot and landed by him. She was greeted by a warm smile.

"What are you doing all the way out here for?" Swift asked. "By the way, the rest of you can come out as well."

The five other ponies were also shocked. They slowly came out of their hiding places. One pony in particular got Swift's attention.

"Fluttershy?" Swift said, confused.

Fluttershy looked at Swift, surprised.

"Wow, you look different," Swift smirked. "I didn't know that you lived here, too."

"Um, well yes, I do live here," Fluttershy replied, shyly.

"Why are you being so nervous?" Swift asked. "I'm still the same. Sure, I'm a lot stronger and look a little different but I'm still the same pony from elementary school."

Swift then looked at the other four ponies.

"I guessing you must be Rainbow and Fluttershy's friends, right?" Swift inferred.

They gave a nod.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," Twilight greeted.

"I'm Applejack," Applejack introduced.

"So you're Applejack," Swift said. "From what I heard, you and Rainbow are friendly rivals."

Applejack nodded.

"And I guess you're Princess Celestia's student," Swift inferred, looking at Twilight.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I didn't mention that Twi is Princess Celestia's student," Rainbow said, confused.

"Well, Dr. Whooves knows Celestia pretty well and he told me that a filly was accepted as her student when I was like six," Swift answered. "All really knew was the filly's name and he told me that her name was Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight thought his explanation was a little farfetched, but she went with it.

"I'm Rarity," Rarity also greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Swift greeted back. "By the way, what's wrong with my mane again?"

Rarity's eyes widened.

"Y-you heard that?" Rarity asked.

Swift nodded.

"I'm sorry," Rarity apologized.

"It's okay," Swift replied. "To be honest, I do need to get this cut. I've been getting sidetracked."

Rarity was going to say something else, but was interrupted by a pink mare.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie greeted excitedly.

"Well, you know my name already," Swift said. "How about I introduced you to my friends?"

"That would be so super!" Pinkie excitedly squeeled. "Maybe I should throw a party!"

Swift chuckled a little.

"Well, come on," Swift said, taking flight. "They aren't far from here."

Rainbow Dash also took flight, moving next to Swift. Both pegasi didn't speed off, but they were flying at everypony's running speed. It didn't take them long to see two unicorns in the distance.

"About time, Swift!" Dark called.

Swift and Rainbow landed in front of Dark and Chrome.

"Sorry, but somepony decided to watch me train," Swift said, looking at Rainbow.

"My friends wanted to see you, so don't blame me," Rainbow laughed.

Swift only smiled at her. Dark then noticed five other mares behind Swift and Rainbow.

"Who are they?" Dark asked.

"Oh, they're Rainbow's friends," Swift answered.

The five mares introduced themselves.

"Hey Swift," Rainbow began. "How did you dodge that boulder? I've seen you train before, but I thought you would've just jumped backward from where the boulder was landing, not jump up in the air."

"Well, Dr. Whooves told me that certain ponies in our family that has aerokinesis, most of them being pegasi, has the ability to move twice as fast as their top speed in a battle situation," Swift explained. "I didn't believe it myself until he pulled that boulder trick yesterday. He also said that there was a sort of teleportation move that I could do, but he told me it would probably be about two years before I could attempt to do it."

"Okay?" Rainbow said, confused.

"Basically, whenever I have to fight, I can go two times as fast as my top flying speed," Swift simply said.

"Oh," Rainbow said, finally getting the idea.

Twilight listened to what Swift was saying and was intrigued by this information.

"Do you mind giving us a demonstration?" Twilight asked.

"Sure," Swift replied, getting into a battle stance.

He then glanced at Dark, who gave a quick nod to respond. Without warning, Dark fired six fireballs at Swift. They were hurling towards Swift so fast that no pony could see them. As if in an instant, Swift was nothing but a blue blur as he dodged the fireballs. They then u-turned, locked onto Swift moving faster. Swift jumped up right before they hit him. The fireballs once again u-turned towards Swift, moving as fast as Swift could fly. However, this time Swift looked like he disappeared before the fireballs hit him. In the exact same second, Swift landed in front of the eight ponies. Everypony except Dark and Chrome didn't notice Swift standing in front of them.

"See?" Swift said, gaining everypony's attention. "There is a recoil, but I'll explain it later."

"That was so awesome!" Rainbow squealed.

Swift couldn't help but chuckle. The other five mares were still in awe at his demonstration. He then looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow, you're in luck," Swift told her. "Dr. Whooves said that I have two days off until I have to get back to training."

"Really?" Rainbow asked in excitement.

Swift nodded. He was then immediately tackled into a hug by Rainbow Dash.

"You are the best coltfriend ever!" Rainbow squealed.

Swift couldn't help but chuckle as he returned the hug.

"Wow you're lucky," Chrome said.

"It is required," Swift replied.

Chrome nodded. The other five mares were smiling at the two pegasi.

"Wow!" Pinkie exclaimed. "And all this time I thought Rainbow Dash was a- mmph!"

Applejack had shoved her hoof in Pinkie's mouth to stop her from finishing her sentence. Rainbow Dash and Swift looked confused at this.

"Don't worry about it," Applejack said, still keeping Pinkie quiet.

* * *

Finally that chapter is done! The last part was a little idea from my friend Night Fire. No, my character is not overpowered, btw. I'll explain why in a different chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Later!


	6. The Return of an Old Enemy

Okay, time for new OC to make himself known. He is the negative version of Swift. You will find out more in this chapter. Have fun reading.

* * *

Ponyville was quiet today. It was even quiet on the outskirts of Ponyville, where Swift usually trained. It was quiet except for the normal sound of voices talking.

"Finally, I get to have some time off from training," Swift yawned, stretching as he relaxed on a cloud.

Swift had gotten some time off from training and was currently napping on a cloud... with a certain rainbow-maned pegasus resting nearby of course. Rainbow Dash, who was napping on a difference cloud, wasn't that far away from Swift. Her cloud was a foot away from Swift. They were just resting peacefully.

Meanwhile, Dark had decided to take walk through the Everfree Forest. He normally does this when he couldn't or he doesn't feel like doing two things: Go and bother Swift or rest. It was common for Dark to go out on his own, away from everypony. However, he wasn't walking through the forest because he had nothing to do. He would've liked to sleep for a while, but he had a feeling that something wasn't quite right in the forest. He had felt a great amount of power being used all at once. The part that made him confused was that it felt very similar to his fire magic and Swift's aerokinesis. He's walked through Everfree Forest so many times, that knew it like the back of his hoof and would also know if there was something out of place.

"What the-?!" Dark exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise.

There was a large clearing in the middle of the forest that had never been there. Most of trees were burnt down, already reduced to ashes. The ground was completely bare, aside from the ashes of burnt grass.

Dark looked around. No animal life anywhere. He then notice a rabbit. It was as burnt, but not dead. Dark also knew that it's burn wounds wouldn't be fatal for about another two hours. Since he uses mainly fire magic, he knows what fatal burn marks would look like and how long they have until it's too late to heal them. He then noticed a green flame on the stump behind the rabbit.

"A green flame?!" Dark exclaimed in realization of the culprit of the deforestation.

He picked up the rabbit, placed it on his back, and teleported to Fluttershy's cottage.

Fluttershy saw Dark appear with a look of despair.

"Hi Dark," Fluttershy greeted. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, but before I tell you, help this little guy first," Dark answered, carefully showing her the rabbit.

Fluttershy's eyes widened and her heart sank when she saw the rabbit. She quickly, but carefully, gave him medical attention. She couldn't do anything about the burn wound, but she made sure that the rabbit would live.

"Luckily, most of the burns will disappear given enough time," Fluttershy announced. "He will be thankful that you brought him here when you did."

Dark had an angry look on his face.

"I know exactly who did this to," Dark said angrily, trying his best not to curse. "I need to go see Swift. Have you seen him anywhere?"

Fluttershy nodded and told him the exact location.

"Get your friends and Chrome," Dark told her. "We're going to have to fight."

Meanwhile, Swift heard his name being called out angrily. By a voice he knew and dreaded. He looked down to see a pegasus who looked almost exactly like him. The only differences were that he was emerald green with a slightly darker tint of green for his mane and tail, his eyes were blue, and his cutie mark was a blue lightning bolt. He also seemed to have a large scar across his back that looked like a flame.

"Who is he?" Rainbow asked, awoken by the constant calling of Swift's name.

Rainbow looked over and saw that Swift's eyes were filled with rage and hatred, even more when he used to hate her. For a brief second, she thought she saw a dark aura appear faintly around Swift. It scared her a little.

"Scorch!" Swift yelled in anger, flying down to the ground.

Rainbow followed shortly after.

"Well, well, well," Scorch said, now looking at Swift. "If it isn't Swift. How are things going?"

"Shut up!" Swift replied, not amused by Scorch's taunts. "What are you here for?!"

"What's wrong?" Scorch asked, taunting the blue pegasus. "Can't handle being inferior to me?"

'He's about as cocky as Trixie was,' Rainbow thought to herself.

Scorch then noticed the pegasus by Swift.

"Well, hello there gorgeous," Scorch cooed. "How would you like be my beautiful que- OOF!"

Scorch was interrupted by Rainbow Dash slamming her hoof right into his nose, which she jumped back by Swift afterwards. Scorch's nose was now bleeding slightly.

"How's about that an answer?!" Rainbow said, enraged. "You disgusting jackass!"

"Fiesty," Scroch simply said. "I like that in a m- OOF!"

Scorch was once again interrupted by a hoof slamming into his nose, but this time it was Swift who did it. Swift then followed it up with a uppercut to Scorch's chin and a good buck to his face. Scorch went flying into a building.

"Rainbow Dash is with me, Scorch!" Swift angrily stated. "That was also for not shutting your damn mouth!"

A flame shot out from the building, heading straight towards Swift and Rainbow Dash.

"Guardian!" a familiar voice called.

All of a sudden, a stallion appeared in front of the two pegasi. A shield had appeared around him, blocking the flames from him, Swift, and Rainbow Dash.

"Swift, Rainbow Dash, are you two okay?" a brown earth pony asked.

"Dr. Whooves!" Swift and Rainbow said happily.

Dr. Whooves looked at them with a smirk.

"Who the hell are you?" Scorch asked.

"Give me your name first," Dr. Whooves replied.

"I don't have give my name to a peasant like you," Scorch retorted.

"Could a peasant do this?" Dr. Whooves asked, slamming his right hoof to the ground. "Grave!"

A rock pillar immediately shot out of the ground slammed Scorch in his stomach, sending him airborne. Four pillars than shot out of the ground, striking him in his face and sides. The pillars then went back into the ground as Scorch landed with a loud thud. His face was now bleeding even more and he had a black eye. His sides were now covered with bruises.

"D-damn you," Scorch cursed angrily as he tried to stand.

Swift only looked at Scorch with hatred. It was about this time that Dark, Chrome, and the other members of the mane six arrived.

"Looks like we missed the fun," Dark said.

Chrome didn't say anything. He just stared at Scorch angrily. Nothing but pure hatred was in his eyes. The other members of the mane six just stared at the bloodcovered pegasus.

"DIE!" Scorch suddenly yelled, as a giant fireball appeared before him.

"Oh no you don't!" Swift yelled, as he suddenly disappeared from everypony's eyes.

A loud crack was heard, followed by a gasp from almost everypony. Swift had slammed his hoof into Scorch's chin.

"Sirrocco!" Swift called as a white ball of wind appeared over both him and Scorch.

Without any warning, the ball of wind hit Scorch. Swift had jumped back, knowing what would happen. The impact had engulfed Scorch in smoke.

"Scorch!" Swift yelled angrily. "Return to your dimension! I won't hold back next time!"

Scorch had barely heard these words because of all of the pain that was soaring through his body.

"I swear *pant* I will kill you one day Swift!" Scorch retaliated, as green flames engulfed his body.

Within a few seconds, he had disappeared.

"He's gone?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, surprised by how Scorch left.

"What did you mean by 'return to your dimension'?" Twilight asked.

Swift didn't respond.

"It's best not to bother him until he calms down," Dark informed Twilight.

Twilight nodded.

A few hours later, Swift, Dark, Chrome, and the mane six were at Twilight's library. They were discussing about what had happened earlier.

"So, who was that pony anyways?" Rainbow Dash asked, sitting by Swift. "And what did you mean by 'return to your dimension'?

"His name is Scorch," Swift answered. "He is from a alternate dimension where everything is reversed. Most heroes, like me, are villans and vice versa. Evil always wins and everything is in chaos. Small cities, like this, are wiped off the map completely and larger cites, like Canterlot and Manehatten, are in ruins. Most civilians live in small villages and are treated like scum. Wars happen all the time, dictators are everywhere, and it's not safe to be alone at all. Helping people is a crime punishable by cruel judgements, most of them being having your wings sawed off, having your horn cut off, or death. Stealing, assaulting, killing, or anything thing else that's against the law here is considered legal. Everypony has to fend for themselves."

The mane six couldn't believe it.

"Unicorns aren't allowed to use magic and pegasi aren't allowed to fly," Dark continued to explain from where Swift left off. "If you're caught doing either, you are taken as a prisoner or you have to serve the dictator of that part of Equestria. From what I heard, your better off being a prisoner. Prisoners end up being colts, stallions, and most fillies, while mostly mares are servants."

"We already have an idea why mares are always servants," Chrome continued. "It disgusts me that they would choose mares for that reason. However, all the mares that are caught are corrupted. Most of the time, they get caught on purpose. Everypony's mind is corrupted. The prisoners don't want help. In short, almost everypony is a jackass."

"Scorch is a king of a whole entire region," Swift said. "And he's been here before. Way back when me, Dark, and Chrome were traveling. He just randomly appeared, warped us to his dimension, and left us stranded. We found him again and warped us back to this dimension."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you hate him so much," Twilight finally said.

Swift looked down with an angry look on his face.

"The basterd payed somepony to assasinate my parents," Swift muttered angrily. "He said he did it and he was proud of doing so. He even killed the one he paid to assasinate my parents."

The mane six gasped at hearing this. For few minutes, the room was silent.

"I know for a fact that he's going to come back," Swift said, breaking the silence. "As long as I keep beating him, he will come back and try to prove that he's better than me. I'm not one for murder, but if he does anything to truly get me angry, I will have to kill him. If that time comes, I want you all to run. Get as far as you can from me, along with any citizen that are standing by."

"Why?" Applejack asked.

"I won't be able to control my anger," Swift answered. "I get about ten times as angry as I was earlier. It's too dangerous for anypony to be around me when that happens."

The whole room went silent again. Swift's ears twitched and he suddenly turned to one of the windows a second later. Dark and Chrome did the same.

"Somepony is watching us," Swift said with a angry look.

"Nice to that you're paying attention," a voice the Swift hated said. "So that beautiful mare is Rainbow Dash, right? I believe there is someone that's a prisoner that looks like her."

"Scorch!" Swift yelled angrily. "Either come out and fight me or run away you coward!"

Everypony except for Dark and Chrome jumped at Swift's sudden outburst.

"Nah, I have things to do, ponies to rule over," Scorch said casually. "I bid you adieu my pathetic half and my rainbow-maned beauty."

Rainbow Dash gagged after hearing that compliment from Scorch.

"Damnit!" Swift exclaimed.

Everypony except Dark and Chrome stared at Swift. Fluttershy was even hiding behind Applejack.

"Sorry you had to see me like that," Swift apologized. "He always makes me so pissed off. And to add to that, today was supposed to my day to relax from training, but he just had to show up today."

"Don't worry about it, Sugarcube," Applejack reassured the blue pegasus.

"It's not like it your fault or anything," Pinkie said.

"It was that ugly brute from earlier," Rarity added.

"We'll try to help anyway we can," Twilight offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but you guys wouldn't be able to scratch him," Swift replied. "He has a pendent that never can come off and it repells most magic. He also has my quick reflexes and will pretty much throw you to the ground and the Elements of Harmony won't work on him. I know all of his tricks and strategies, so I have an advantage over him."

"Most magic?" Twilight asked. "What do you mean by most magic?"

"Well, you five missed it, but Dr. Whooves can do magic that does hurt him," Swift explained. "It's not exactly like your magic. It's elemental magic. There's fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, light, and dark elemental magic types. Dark has fire and Chrome has wind. Dr. Whooves has water, earth, and lightning. He used a powerful earth spell called Grave. If you don't believe me, you can ask Rainbow. She was with me at that time."

"Is that true Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Well, could he maybe teach me?" Twilight asked.

"You want to help that bad?" Swift asked, closing his eyes. "Okay. Don't move for a sec."

"Okay?" Twilight said in confusion.

There was silence for a moment. Swift then opened his eyes.

"Just as I thought," Swift said. "You're best off learning fire and water magic."

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"It's a trick I learned from Dr. Whooves," Swift explained. "If you don't move for a second, I can tell what kind of magic you'll have an easy time mastering. Same goes for earth ponies and pegasi. None of you were moving just then so I pretty much got all of you. Rarity, you're a earth elemental. Applejack, you're also a earth elemental. Pinkie Pie, lightning and light elementals. Fluttershy, light and wind elementals. Finally, Rainbow, you're a wind and lightning elementals."

"How come Applejack and I only have one elemental?" Rarity asked.

"Well, if a unicorn had to use any type of earth to create or help create something, you're a earth elemental by default," Swift explained. "That includes any gem. It's not uncommon for earth elemental ponies to not have second recommended element. In Applejack's case, it's not uncommon for earth ponies to only have earth elemental, though you were close to having a lightning as well, AJ. Pinkie however has elementals that pegasi and unicorns usually get. Unicorn usually gets light, fire, water, or earth. Earth ponies usually get earth, water, or fire. Pegasi usually get wind, lightning, or light."

"So, is there any difference between the elemental magic types?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Definitely," Swift answered. "Fire is mainly attack based, is strong against light most of the time, and weak against water. Water is also attack based, but it has more range. Strong against fire, weak against lightning. Earth is a balanced attack and defense type. Strong against wind, weak against light. Lightning is attack based and can hit right on the mark. Strong against water, weak against darkness. Wind is weak but can hit multiple times in one shot. Strong against fire, weak against earth. Light is mainly a support element with very few, but powerful attacks. Strong and weak against darkness. I don't know much about darkness except that it's strong and weak against light."

"How do you know this stuff anyways?" Twilight asked.

"Dr. Whooves told me," Swift answered. "It was just in case if something like happened. Anyways, I'll try to ask Dr. Whooves to teach you all tommorrow. It's getting late."

They all looked at the window and saw that the sun was going down. They then said their goodbye's and went home.

* * *

Okay, I hope you got the two references I made in the chapter. Here's a hint: one was a reference to a character from a certain comic and the other reference was from a game series. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you liked and thought I could've worked on in this chapter. Later!


	7. Just Another Normal Day… Well, Was

Bucking finally! I'm able to update! Thank Celestia! This is why I hate school! I never get time to update my story! Lets get this chapter started! (Typed on my android)

* * *

"Dinky!" Dr. Whooves called, looking up at a tree. "Get down from their!"

"I can't!" Dinky cried from the top of the tree. "I don't know how! I got up here!"

"Oh dear," Dr. Whooves groaned, worriedly look up at Dinky.

"Is Dinky stuck in the tree again?" Derpy asked.

"Yes, for the third time this week," Dr. Whooves answered.

"Hang on Dinky, I'll get you down!" Derpy called up to her filly, while unfurling her wings.

It didn't take her very long to fly up to the very top of the tree and carry Dinky down.

"Thank you mommy!" Dinky exclaimed, hugging her mother.

"Try not to do it again," Derpy giggled.

This usually happened about four times a week, so Derpy was not really surprised since it was a weekly thing for her. Dinky was having trouble controlling her magic, as most fillies that were unicorns had trouble controlling their magic when they first try to use it. However, Dinky was different. When her magic goes out of control, she usually accidently casts a teleportation spell, but she can accidently cast a spell on a more higher level. Whenever she is startled or angry and sad, this ends up happening to her. Derpy and Dr. Whooves has been searching for a tutor for Dinky, but none of them are in their price range.

"Okay, I'm going to work now," Derpy said to her filly and Dr. Whooves. "Behave yourself and listen to Dr. Whooves, okay? I love you both! Bye!"

Derpy then took off, flying towards the post office as steady as she could.

"Hey doc!" Swift greeted, landing next to Dr. Whooves. "How's my favorite neice?"

"Uncle Swift!" Dinky cheered, hugging the blue pegasus.

"Hello Swift," Dr. Whooves greeted. "What brings you here? You're usually with Rainbow Dash."

"I just thought I'd drop by and say hello," Swift answered. "So, how's everything going?"

"Well, everything's been great besides the fact that Dinky's magic keep going out of control," Dr. Whooves answered.

"Her magic has been going out of control?" Swift asked.

"Yes, and we're trying to find somepony to teach Dinky, but all of them are way over our price range," Dr. Whooves explained.

Swift put a hoof to his chin, trying to think up of an idea.

"I've got it!" Swift exclaimed with a smirk. "Doc, do you remember Twilight Sparkle?"

Dr. Whooves nodded.

"And you remember that she's taught by Princess Celestia, right?" Swift continued.

"Yes, but does that have to do with- oh!" Dr. Whooves exclaimed, just realizing what Swift was getting at.

"That's the idea and I'm sure she'll do it for free," Swift finished.

"That's great!" Dr. Whooves exclaimed. "So when can she come over and teach Dinky?"

"I can go talk to her about it today, if you like," Swift answered.

"Thank you so much, Swift!" Dr. Whooves once again exclaimed. "Ditzy will be happy to hear about this!"

"Speaking of her, where is Ditzy?" Swift asked, looking around.

"She when to work as soon as you got here," Dr. Whooves answered. "Today is usually one of her days off, but she's been working extra so she can get extra bits to pay for a tutor."

"Really?" Swift asked with a surprised look. "She sure is dedicated to Dinky... but then again, why wouldn't she be? I mean Dinky is Ditzy's filly. Anyways, I'll go talk to Twilight about tutoring Dinky. See you later!"

And with that, Swift flew off in the direction of Twilight's library.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, the two princesses were being unusually alert. They sensed that evil was coming around the corner, but they couldn't tell if it was Discord, a reminent of Nightmare Moon, or the Changling Queen. Whoever it was had a similar evil to all three of them, but it was extremely powerful.

"Sister, what should we do?" Luna asked quietly, turning to her older sister, whom had her eyes closed in deep thought.

"Looks like we have no choice," Celestia said, opening her eyes. "Get a letter ready to send to Twilight and Dr. Whooves. I'm afraid we might need more than the Elements of Harmony to stop this threat."

Luna nodded and went to go prepare the letter. Celestia followed shortly after.

"Hey, Twilight!" Swift called from outside Twilight's library.

"Oh, hi Swift," she greeted opening the front door. "Come on in."

Swift landed in front of her doorstep and walked inside.

"So, what brings you around here?" Twilight asked, knowing that he's usually with Rainbow Dash.

"I need to ask you a favor," Swift responded. "It's about my neice, Dinky."

"What about her?" Twilight asked.

"She's having a hard time controlling her magic," Swift answered.

"Well, all young fillies have problems controlling their magic," Twilight said, levatating a few books back on the shelf.

"I know that, but she doesn't lose control of it while trying to cast a spell," Swift said. "She loses control of it randomly and half of the time she accidently teleports herself to the top of a tree or on top of her house."

"She's doing the teleportation spell on accident?" Twilight asked, looking at Swift with a confused expression.

"Yeah and she doesn't know why she keeps doing it," Swift answered.

Twilight put a hoof to her chin for a second.

"So, I was wondering if you could tutor her," Swift continued.

"Really?" Twilight said, slightly surprised. "You want me to teach her?"

"Yeah, Dr. Whooves and Derpy was going to find a tutor, but every tutor they found was either not very reliable or not in their price range," Swift answered.

Before Twilight could give her answer, a loud burp came from her bedroom, which was followed by a green light.

"Twilight!" Spike yelled, running down the stairs with two letters in his claws.

"What is it Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Celestia just sent two letters," Spike answered. "One to you and one to... Dr. Whooves?"

"Let me see that!" Swift exclaimed, using the wind to levatate the letter out of Spike's claw and in front of him.

Twilight read her letter out loud.

"Dear Twilight,

I don't have long to explain, but please bring the bearers of the Elements of Harmony and Dr. Whooves. When you do, get to Canterlot as fast as you can. Please, hurry!

From,

Princess Celestia"

"Woah, this must be serious!" Spike exclaimed.

"I'm going to give this letter to the Doctor," Swift said, walking out of the library. "Twilight and Spike, you go find the bearers."

The two nodded. Swift flew off, flying towards Dr. Whooves house.

Thirty minutes later everypony had arrived, along with three extra passengers that were obviously Swift, Dark, and Chrome. They weren't going to be left behind. Everypony got on the train to Canterlot.

"How much longer?" Swift asked, bored as ever.

"It's still another hour, Swift," Dr. Whooves answered. "Just be patient."

Swift sighed in frustration. However, after five minutes passed, a large blast shook the train. The train went to a complete stop.

"What the- why did we stop?!" Dark asked.

"Let's check it out," Chrome said, jumping out of a window.

Swift, Dark, Dr. Whooves, and the Mane 6 followed shortly after. They were shocked at what they saw. The train's engine wasn't destroyed, but it was dismantled. But, that was just the tip of the iceberg. The track had been dismantled as well. Surprisingly, nothing was destroyed, but it would still take them quite a while to rebuild the track and train engine.

"Well, that's just super... WHOA!" Swift exclaimed, just ducking under a beam. "What was that?!"

Swift and the others shortly saw the perpatrator. A black, metalic pony with a visor over its eyes.

"Daleks, of course it would be those hunks of junk," Dark said.

"Me, Swift, and Dark will take care of this," Chrome said, pulling his electric bass off of his back.

* * *

( Just to clarify, those are prototypes btw)


	8. Dalek Army

Hello everypony! I hope you all had a good Christmas! I only got one game, but I'm grateful for it. If you're wondering what it is, I'm doing a Let's Play on it for my channel. The link is on my user page if you want to check it out. Anyways, let's get this chapter started!

* * *

They were outnumbered by the Daleks. However, they were not overpowered by the possible thousand Daleks that were there.

"Let's get this party started!" Swift yelled, taking down thirty in one air blast.

Dark and Chrome charged in, destroying thirty themselves. They took them down, one by one, turning the Daleks into scrap metal.

"You're not going to like this one bit!" Swift yelled. "Velocity Break!"

Swift blasted off, destroying multiple Daleks by dashing pass them. He did this five more times, destroying about 200 Daleks. Dark kept throwing fireballs that created a huge shockwave when they hit. Chrome was using the soundwaves from his electric bass to completely blast them away.

"This is getting boring," Swift said landing next to Dark and Chrome. "How about we wrap this up quick?"

The two unicorns smirked. Swift flew off to one side, while Dark and Chrome both dashed to their own sides. They had formed a triangle around the remaining Daleks. All three of them had a aura glowing around them.

"ATOMIC TWISTER!"

All of a sudden, the Daleks were engulfed in a fiery tornado with booming soundwaves keeping them in. Everypony else stared in awe at the sight of the huge tornado. After a few seconds, the tornado was gone, revealing the three ponies that just destroyed the army. They were standing tall with cocky smirks.

"That was a piece of cake!" Swift laughed.

The smirks disappeared when they saw a terrible sight coming their way. It was a large army of Daleks, which had a army of possibly 3,000 of them or more.

"On second thought, this might not end well," Swift said, getting ready to dash into the army.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" Chrome asked angrily, cranking up the mini amp he was carrying to a higher level.

"Stop fighting each other and focus on destroying the Daleks!" Dark commanded, dashing towards the army.

The crimson unicorn and the azure pegasus followed shortly after.

"Velocity Break!" Swift called out, once again dashing through Dalek after Dalek.

"Say goodnight!" Chrome yelled, striking a heavy cord that created a powerful soundwave that spread across the field that they were fighting in, frying the circuits of multiple Daleks.

Dark was having to do close combat, since these Daleks were resistant against his normal fire attacks, unlike the first army of Daleks. He wasn't bad at close quarters combat, but he was not the best at it either. He was getting surrounded and he thought he would had to use his last resort attack. Thankfully, Swift had dashed in and smashed a few.

"Wind Blade!" Swift called out, firing a air blast that was as sharp as a katana.

The air blast was as thin as paper, making it extremely hard to see. The Daleks didn't see the blast until it was to late. Twenty Daleks were destroyed in that one blast.

"Thanks for the help, not that I needed it," Dark scoffed, destroying another Dalek.

"You would've been toast if I didn't save your ass!" Swift retaliated, kicking five Daleks away from him.

"I can take care of myself!" Dark yelled, smashing his hooves over a Dalek's head.

"Sure you can," Swift said sarcastically, punching a Dalek's head completely off.

Dark started to growl at the pegasus.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Swift yelled, jumping over Dark and delivering a axe kick to a Dalek charging at Dark.

The Dalek was smashed into a million pieces like all the others.

"Your welcome," Swift said, dashing towards another group of Daleks.

Dark looked at Swift angrily as he watched him dash off.

"Time Stop!" Swift yelled.

Nothing seemed to happen, but in fact something did happen. Swift had slowed time down for him, meaning he was moving faster for everypony else's point of view. However in his eyes, time had slowed down to a crawl. This technique is very risky for Swift because he risks burning to much of his power and tiring out. Luckily, it didn't backfire on him. He had destroyed 100 Daleks in the short amount of time. Swift however went over his limit for using Time Stop, which was five seconds in his time. This caused him to lose more power than he should've.

"Damn, I need to be more careful when I use that," Swift said, panting a little.

Daleks started to surround him, which caused his mind to race in panic.

'This isn't good at all!' Swift exclaimed in his mind. 'I shouldn't use this technique, especially since I haven't tested it yet... BETTER NOW THAN NEVER!'

Swift closed his eyes and concentrated all of his power he had left into his left hoof. A blue spark appeared, followed by multiple other sparks until his hoof was engulfed by lightning. He jumped up into the sky and dived back down.

"Lightning Blade: Lightning Quake!" Swift yelled as the electricity surrounding his hoof grew brighter.

The only thing everypony else saw was a blue lightning bolt shoot straight towards the ground. Swift slammed his lightning-covered hoof into the ground, making the lightning spread out across the area while ripping up the ground. Every last Dalek was hit by this, completely frying every electronic thing inside of the robots. They all fell over and exploded. Swift, Dark, and Chrome had already gotten the heck outta dodge (I've been waiting to use that) and were watching the Daleks explode, one by one.

"Swift, what kind of attack was that?!" Dark asked, completely stupified by Swift's last move. "Seriously, what the buck was that?!"

"It's an attack that I've developed on my own," Swift answered.

"Why didn't you use that earlier?" Dark asked in a slightly frustrated voice. "I mean, not that we were in trouble, but it could've saved us a whole bunch of time."

"Because, I've never used it in battle before," Swift answered. "Believe me, it could've backfired. It's hard to keep that much electricity in one place you know."

Swift winced.

"You okay dude?" Dark asked.

"That last move took a lot outta me," Swift answered.

"Oh. Hey, do you need help getting back?" Dark asked, noticing that Swift was having a little trouble keeping his balance.

"No, I can make it back," Swift responded. "Wings, remember?"

Swift took off into the sky, heading back to the group. Dark and Chrome followed shortly. Luckily, the train had been fixed by the time they arrived. They all arrived at Canterlot. By this time, Swift had recovered from the fight against the Daleks. They enter the castle and went into the throne room, where the two princesses resided.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight said to get the attention of the two princesses who current looking out of the window.

They both turned and faced the 10 ponies that were standing in front of them.

"Twilight, thank you for coming here, as well as you Dr. Whooves," Celestia greeted.

Then she saw Swift, Dark, and Chrome.

"Who are these three ponies?" Celestia asked.

"Well, this is my nephew, Swift Whooves, and his two friends, Dark and Chrome," Dr. Whooves answered.

"Swift?" Celestia said, looking at the blue colt with confusion.

"Long time, no see," Swift greeted, giving a smile.

Twilight looked over at the blue pegasus in confusion.

"You've met her before?" Twilight asked.

Swift nodded. "I didn't tell you that?"

"No, I don't think you did," Twilight answered.

"I met her during summer break," Swift explained. "The doctor took me here to meet her."

"You've grown since that day, Swift," Celestia said. "I almost didn't recognize you, granted it has been about fourteen years."

"Yeah, it's been a long time," Swift chuckled. "Anyways, why did you call us here?"

"There is an evil that has been appearing and disappearing in Equestria," Celestia explained. "What confuses me is that there are three of them. One is just a single being that is very powerful. The next one is a great number of similar beings that has a great amount of power in groups. The last one is the only one I can pinpoint. It is a single being with power almost greater than the Elements of Harmony. It's in the deeper and more dangerous half of the Everfree Forest, in it's jungle."

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but we already know what two of those energy spikes are," Chrome informed the princess.

"The huge power of multiple beings you were talking about are the Daleks," Dr. Whooves explained. "In fact, they attacked us on the way here."

Swift had look of discomfort on his face.

"The other one is my evil counterpart, Scorch," Swift grumbled. "He has the power to jump in and out of his dimension and ours. I've seen his dimension and it's not pretty."

Rainbow Dash, Dr. Whooves, Dark, and Chrome frowned at the mentioning of his name.

"Anyways, what were you talking about when you mentioned the third being?" Swift asked, not wanting to get off-topic.

Celestia nodded. "It's found in the jungle ruins. We've tried to send other ponies to investigate, but we've been ignoring it due to..."

Celestia hesitated and took a deep breath, as if she was trying to hold back something, before she continued.

"Everypony that was sent on that first investigation died. Over half of them never came back and the ones that did were found dead the next morning. Try to avoid that area at all costs. I don't need more missing ponies."

When Celestia finished speaking, everypony heard a loud squeak from behind one of tapestries that were recently put up. They a looked at the tapestry and saw a figure hiding behind it, shaking.

"Fluttershy, you can come out now," Twilight said to the scared pegasus.

"We're definitely staying clear of that area," Swift reasured Fluttershy, who slightly poked her head out from the tapestry. "Not gonna lie, that also kinda scares me."

"R-really?" Fluttershy asked, slowly coming out from her hiding place.

Swift nodded.

"Well, I'm a little bit scared," Rainbow Dash confessed, walking up to Swift.

"I think all of us are," Twilight said.

"Yeah, so we're not going anywhere near there anytime soon," Swift ressured the yellow pegasus.

Fluttershy gave a small smile and climbed out from under the tapestry.

"Anyways, I can handle Scorch, since he technically is me," Swift informed the two princesses. "I'm the only one that can actually match him. The last encounter we had, I didn't even give him a chance to show what he could actually do. Then again, Ponyville would've been turned into a burning wasteland during our fight."

"It's true," Chrome added.

"Well then Swift, if you think you can take me, then go on ahead and fight me!" a voice rang out, daring the blue pegasus.

Swift was gone in an instant. A second later a loud grunt was heard at the room's ceiling. Everypony looked up to see that Swift had kicked his green evil counterpart straight in the face. Scorch fell to the ground, rubbing his nose.

"He also doesn't know how to keep quiet either," Swift said. "Isn't that right you idiot?"

"Why you little," Scorch began, only to be interrupted by Swift.

"I'll tell you what, I'll let you leave because I don't feel like causing bloodshed," Swift said.

A firery green portal appeared behind Scorch.

"You haven't seen the last of m-OOF!" Scorch felt a hoof strike his chin, except it felt like a train ran into him.

"Yeah, yeah, just go back to your own dimension," Swift spat at his evil counterpart, kicking him into the portal.

The two princesses looked at the azure pegasus with a slightly shocked expression, probably due to Swift's brash actions that completely differentiates from his normal polite behavior.

"Sorry about that," Swift apologized, his polite personality returning. "I just a can't stand him. For reasons that I'd rather not say."

The two princesses nodded, although still quite confused by Swift's change in behavior. After a couple of hours of catching up with current events, including the revealing of Swift and Rainbow Dash being a couple, they headed back to Ponyville.

"I can't believe I did that and in front of the princesses no doubt," Swift complained, hitting his forehead in frustration.

"Don't worry about it," Rainbow Dash said, giving the cerulean pegasus a quick kiss. "You were just protecting everypony."

Swift gave a sad sigh.

"Come on don't be so sad," Rainbow Dash told Swift, giving him a hug.

Swift gave a small smile, which in turn made Rainbow Dash smile.

"That what I love to see," Rainbow Dash said cheerfully.

"Since when are you the one who cheers everypony up?" Swift chuckled.

Rainbow Dash, who had started to giggle, gave Swift a playful hit on his right foreleg.

They soon fell asleep and were asleep the rest of the way back to Ponyville, in a loving embrace.

* * *

Finally, I finished this chapter! With my new keyboard to boot! Happy New Years everypony! I'll see you later!


	9. Swift vs Scorch, Round 3

It's so nice writing MLP stuff again! I'm back finally! I've been writing stuff for , for those of you who have been wondering. I've gone back and fixed a few things in a couple of chapters, most of them being spelling errors. Anyways, enough of this intro. Let's start this chapter!

* * *

It's been quite a few months since Swift and the others had talked to the princess. Winter had fallen over Ponyville since then. Many fillies and colts were outside playing in the snow, since school was out for that day. Some ponies were skating on one of the frozen lakes, one of those ponies being everypony's favorite party pony, Pinkie Pie, who was skating like she had done it all of her life. However, a few ponies didn't like the snow as much, one of them being Dark, who was in Dr. Whooves house. He was okay with the snow. The only thing is that it affects his magic ever so slightly. He can't send flames as far as he usually could, they aren't as devestating as usual, and, quite frankly, sometimes he hated any that had to do with water in general (and that obviously includes snow).

"Come on, Dark," Swift said, walking up next to the black unicorn, who had a frown on his face. "Quite being such a stick in the mud. The snow isn't that bad."

Dark sighed. "You know how it can mess with my magic sometimes, Swift."

"That's still no reason to be so angry," Swift told him.

Dark didn't change his expression. Swift sighed and grabbed his blue scarf.

"Okay, fine," Swift said, wrapping his scarf around his neck. "If you want to stay in here and mope because of the snow, then be my guest. But, I'm not staying. I've got to go somewhere."

"Probably to go meet a certain rainbow-maned pegasus," Dark responded.

"If you're trying to annoy me, then you need to try harder than that," Swift told him. "At least I'm not afriad to tell the mare I love my feelings."

That immediately got Dark's attention. His eyes shot to Swift with anger. Swift had a smirk on his face due to Dark's expression. It was sort of a mix between anger, embarrassment, and confusion.

"How did you-?" Dark growled through his gritted teeth, trying to seem intimidating like he usually is when Swift annoys him.

Unlike usual, Swift didn't flinch. He kept that same cocky smirk. Dark already knew why he wasn't as intimidating. His face was flushed bright red and bright red on a black furred pony isn't exactly invisible.

"Do you think I didn't notice you staring at Luna when we were in Canterlot?" Swift asked, which made Dark's face turned from the angry-embarrassed-confused look to a surprised one. "I noticed because I saw her look your way and blush. I knew what was going on. Plus, if you're going to try to write her a letter and decide that it's terrible, don't throw it in the trashcan. It was overflowing with tons of wads of paper last week. My final bit of evidence is that you're moaning her name in your sleep, Dark. And you're not exactly quiet either. In fact, last night was the first night that I slept peacefully without hearing, 'Luna. Luna,' for half of the night."

"Just shut up and go," Dark said, trying to hide his blush.

And with that, Swift walked out of the front door, but not without saying one last thing to Dark first.

"When you two get together, tell me when the wedding is planned," Swift taunted before closing the door, laughing like crazy.

...

"Hey, Rainbow!" Applejack called.

The rainbow-maned pegasus turned and saw Applejack walk toward her.

"Hey AJ," Rainbow Dash greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much, just trying to enjoy today off," Applejack answered. "I see you're actually wearin' the scarf Rarity made last year."

Rarity had made a scarf for all of her friends. Rainbow Dash's had a rainbow pattern across the whole scarf. Applejack's was completely yellow. Last year she didn't wear her scarf because she said she didn't need it and ended up catching a cold two days later.

"Well, I don't want to have another cold like last year," Rainbow Dash explained, remembering how horrible it was and how long she was bedridden because of it. "Plus, I don't want Swift to worry about me."

Applejack couldn't help but chuckle at Rainbow Dash's words.

"You two can't be separated at all, can you?" Applejack asked, with a huge smile on her face.

"Nope, and I'd like to keep it that way," Rainbow Dash answered, returning the smile.

"Well, that's good to know," Swift said, landing next to Rainbow Dash.

"Um, how long were you listening?" Rainbow Dash asked, her cheeks flushed red.

"I got here when AJ asked you if nothing could separate us," Swift answered, giving Rainbow Dash a quick peck on her cheek.

Swift, then chuckled for a couple of seconds, making both mares wonder what was so funny.

"Sorry," Swift apologized, now laughing. "It just something that happen before I left."

"Well, what is it?" Applejack asked.

When Swift stopped laughing, he looked around to check if anypony was in earshot beside the two mares standing in front of him.

"Okay, promise you won't tell anypony," Swift told them. "If Dark hears about this he's going to kill me."

Both mares nodded.

"Okay, you know how annoyed I used to get when Dark would talk about me and you, Rainbow?" Swift asked, getting nods from both mares. "Well, this time I reversed it on him. I know the mare he has a crush on."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash both gasped.

"Well, who is it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Swift looked around, making sure that nopony else was nearby. He then turned back to them.

"It's Luna," Swift answered.

Both mares almost yelled in confusion very loudly. Luckly, Swift thought ahead and covered both of their mouths.

"Shhh!" Swift hushed the two mares. "Not so loud."

Both of the mares apologized.

"Anyways, I'm not kidding," Swift said. "There were crumpled up letters in the trashcan that was addressed to her, and he's even been moaning her name in his sleep for half the night. There's no denying it."

Both of the mares were speechless. They didn't know that Dark had a crush, and on Luna no doubt.

"Here's the funny thing though," Swift continued. "Luna has a crush on him too. I saw her look over at Dark when we were in Canterlot and she would look away quickly, blushing. Dark was staring at her."

Both Rainbow Dash and Applejack still didn't say anything.

...

Rainbow Dash and Swift had been left alone by Applejack, who went to go and find her little sister, Applebloom. The couple was walking around Ponyville enjoying the snow all over the town. They stopped by a nearby lake that was unoccupied. The ice was fairly thick, but it was unoccupied because it was near the outskirts of Ponyville.

"Enjoying the snow, failure?" a voice spat at the blue pegasus.

"What do you want Scorch?" Swift asked, turning around to face his anti self.

"You and me, right now, one on one," Scorch simply commanded.

"What, so I can beat your flank into the ground for the third time?" Swift asked.

This only caused Scorch to growl at him.

"Rainbow, get to safety," Swift commanded, getting into a fighting stance.

Rainbow Dash flew a good distance away, but she was still close enough that she could see what was happening.

The fight began in an instant, both Swift and Scorch zipping around, clashing with each other. The force of each clash sent a huge pillar of snow in the air that was high enough for all of Ponyville to see. Rainbow Dash had never seen anything like this before. Even she had trouble keeping track of them. The only thing she could see most of the time were Swift's blue blur and Scorch's green blur, and when she could actually see them, it was only when they clashed, which was only a half a second.

Swift then got the advantage, dodging a kick from Scorch and countering with one of his own kicks. Scorch was sent into the snow-covered ground. Swift immediately zipped down toward the ground and stopped just above it. He then punched Scorch with his forehoof before he touched the ground.

"Wind Arrows!" Swift called out, firing multiple air blasts.

All of the air blasts chased down Scorch like they were missiles. They all hit their mark in a matter of seconds. Around this time, Dr. Whooves and the others had arrived.

"What in tarnation is goin' on here?!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Scorch challenged Swift to a fight," Rainbow Dash answered. "So far Swift is winning."

Right as she said that, Swift was sent sliding across the ground. Scorch had sneaked in a quick, but powerful jab. He began to fire green flames at Swift while he was down. Swift, who was still skidding across the ground, saw this and rebounded off the ground just before the flames reached him. Scorch then shot towards Swift at high speeds while his guard was down. Swift noticed this and dodged out of the way. But the instant he dodged, he was slammed towards the frozen lake. Swift hit the ice, making multiple visible cracks. Scorch then grabbed Swift by the tail and threw him into the frozen lake again, this time breaking the ice causing him to fall into the lake.

"SWIFT!" Dr. Whooves yelled.

"What's wrong?!" Rainbow Dash asked, obviously in panic.

"Swift can't swim!" Dr. Whooves answered, fixing to dash towards the lake.

When Rainbow Dash heard that, her eyes widened. She felt that her whole world just came crashing down.

'No!' Rainbow Dash exclaimed in her head, spreading her wings. 'I'm not going to let it end like this!'

Rainbow Dash shot straight towards the lake. The sheer force of her taking off like that pushed Dr. Whooves backward. She knocked Scorch away from the lake and she dived in after Swift.

Time started to pass. Ten seconds. Twenty seconds. Thirty seconds. Forty seconds. Fifty seconds. A minute. They still didn't surface.

...

(Meanwhile with Rainbow Dash)

'Come on, where is he?!" she exclaimed in her mind.

She wasn't coming out of the lake without Swift. If she died, then so be it.

'Please don't tell me he's gone!' Rainbow Dash's mind screamed in panic.

She then saw something. A blue pegasus, slowly floating down into the abyss of the lake (which was extremely deep for some reason). Rainbow Dash raced down towards Swift, grabbed him, and began to pull him up to the surface as fast as she could.

...

Two minutes has passed since Rainbow Dash dived in after Swift. Scorch was laughing at the thought that he won. A few seconds later, Rainbow Dash jumped out of the water with Swift. Dr. Whooves and the others immediately ran to their side. Dark surrounded both of them in a ring of fire that was close enough to warm them up. Rainbow Dash was preforming CPR on Swift, for obvious reasons. It wasn't for a long time, though. Swift sat up in an instant, coughing the water out of his lungs.

"Swift!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, glomping him. "You're okay!"

"Yeah *cough*, somehow," Swift said, choking on the water. "Thanks for saving me Rainbow."

"There's no way that either of you should be alive!" Scorch yelled in rage. "Both of you should be dead in the bottom of the lake!"

"Well, what can I say?" Swift asked. "I die hard."

Scorch growled. A huge fireball appeared above his head.

"DIE SCUM!" Scorch yelled, throwing the fireball.

The water, snow, ice, and wind started to form around Swift. Dr. Whooves and the others were pushed backward by a mysterious force when this happened.

"Whoa!" Swift yelled, as he was engulfed by an ice cloud.

Everypony else stared in awe.

Suddenly, a blur flew out of the cloud and impaled the giant fireball, causing it to collapse on itself.

"WHAT?!" Scorch exclaimed, stunned that his attack was destroyed.

The blur landed, letting everyone get a good look at it. Quite a few ponies gasped in surprise. It was Swift, but he had changed color and also had a faint pale light blue glow around his body. Swift fur was now an icy blue, his mane and tail now had dark gray streaks in it, his eyes were now yellow, and the upper half of his cutie mark had changed to a light grey.

"W-What the heck happened to you?" Scorch stuttered, still stunned that Swift had destroyed his attack.

"Nothing," Swift answered, with a cocky chuckle. "I'm still the same, but I'm much more stronger."

Scorch growled at Swift's arrogance and he charged straight for him. Swift disappeared from Scorch's eyes when he tried to kick him.

"Bad move," Swift calmly said.

Scorch turned around only to get a punch in the face. Scorch was sent flying across lake, before being sent upward by another kick from Swift. Swift kept knocking Scorch around, which looked weirdly like a pinball bouncing off of bumpers.

"I can't even see Swift anymore," Rainbow Dash said.

Swift kicked Scorch higher into the air and chased after him. He flew over Scorch and water started to appear in his hooves. It formed into a spinning water blast.

"Whirling Tsunami!" Swift yelled, firing the spiraling water blast.

When it hit, Scorch was dragged straight into the ground, where a water tornado erupted from where he landed. Swift wasn't done yet.

"Frozen Devastation!" Swift yelled again, this time letting a icy wind missile fly from his hoof.

The blast hit, freezing the water tornado with Scorch in it.

"Indignation!" Swift yelled again, electricity visibly jumping all over his body.

He then fired a powerful lightning bolt from his hooves, shattering the ice and shocking Scorch.

"This is where it ends!" Swift yelled to Scorch, his eyes starting to glow white.

A light blue aura erupted from around his body.

"Apocalyptic Crosswinds!" Swift called, being engulfed in white light.

A blast of thunder, water, wind, and ice hit Scorch all at once in a instant, causing him to yell in pain.

"It's over Scorch!" Swift yelled at his broken anti self.

Scorch, whose body was covered in blood, scratches, and multiple wounds and was battered and broken, laid there in the snow, a scowl visible on his face.

"I'll be back," Scorch grunted. "Y-you hear me?"

And with that, Scorch was engulfed in green flames, teleporting back to his dimension.

"And I'll be waiting to bring you down," Swift murmured.

Swift saw his friends coming to congradulate him when he suddenly felt a wave of weakness wash over him. He fell to the snowy ground, passed out. His fur returned to its normal color.

"Swift!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in worry.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash," Dr. Whooves reasured the rainbow-maned pegasus. "He's just tired. He just needs rest. How about you take him to your house? I'm sure he'd want to see you first when he wakes up. I also have work to do concerning on what happened today and I don't want Swift getting into a fight with Dark."

Rainbow Dash nodded.

'I didn't Swift would be able to access that yet, not to mention being able to control his powers so easily,' Dr. Whooves thought. 'He's a true progidy, just like his father. Now his new form has unlocked new powers for him. As Swift Tornado.'

* * *

Well, that was one hell of a chapter! This (Swift Tornado transformation) was scheduled to be later on in the story as it's own chapter, but I decided to put it in this chapter. Before I get attacked with hate comments saying that I'm copying someone or that it's over used, I had this planned out in the beginning and there was no changing my mind. Anyways, tell me what you think of the story so far and/or tell me any grammer errors that I missed. If you like the story so far, why not give it a thumbs up, a favorite, and a follow (watch). And Nightfire, don't complain about me being overpowered or about your character. I know about his abilities. Anyways, see you guys and gals next chapter!


End file.
